heroes_chargefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
Guilds are player-made groups of people, led by a guild leader in order to complete high level missions (Raids) and aid guild members in Booty Caves and with Temple raids. A guild may have up to 50 members. Completing Guild Quests awards Guild Coins used to purchase Soul Shards or Items in the Guild Shop. By completing daily tasks and quests each player contributes with Guild Activity points, which are used to reset Raids. You may only be in 1 guild at a time. If you decide to leave a guild, you will not be able to join any other guilds for 1 hour, and your original guild for 48 hours. Creating your own guild costs 500 gems. View information on your current guild such as: * Guild name * Guild ID * Number of members * Country Designation * Guild Introduction * Guild Members Admiration Use Admiration to give gold coins to another member and earn yourself stamina in the process. Free Worship - Earns 20 stamina. Coins Worship - Earns 35 stamina, costs 40000 gold coins. Gems Worship - Earns 120 stamina, costs 180 gems. You can only use Admiration once a day, and you can only admire players with higher or equal team level. Players who have earned level 8 can admire 2 times and players at level 12 can admire 3 times daily. Ancient Temple Mercenary Camp Select up to 2 members to deploy as a Mercenary to other guild members. They can pay to use one of your heroes in their attacks. It is generally a good idea to deploy heroes that are at a higher level and are fully equipped with gear and enchanted. The more this hero is hired, the more money you earn. All heroes that are deployed in the Mercenary Camp can not be sent to defend in the Booty Cave. Raid Instances This will show you which Raid Instances your guild is currently battling for. Top Players Use this option to collect money earned for other guild members admiring your character. Your reward: 5000 gold per free admiration, 10000 per paid admiration. Quitting a guild People leave guilds for many reasons. If you have chosen to do so, you can under the options menu from the main screen. You will not be able to join another guild for 1 hour, nor will be you be able to return to the same guild for 48 hours. Guild Tournament Here are the rules of the guild tournament. # The Guild Tournament is under knock-out system and each Tournament season lasts 2 weeks. # Each Tournament season is divided into 6 stages: Sign-up, Preliminaries, Eighth Finals, Quarter Finals, Semi Finals and Final. # Guild Leader and officers can select any of the Groups and sign up for Guild Tournament by consuming 8,000 Guild Activity Points. The sign-up time is from the first week's Monday 5:00 until Tuesday 5:00, GMT # From the first week's Tuesday 5:00 until Wednesday 5:00 GMT, all Guild members can set up their teams and put into a Lane. There are totally 3 Lanes: Top, Middle, Bottom. You can only select heroes that are no more than 10 levels lower than your Team Level. # Form the first week's Wednesday 5:00 until Thursday 5:00 GMT, all Guilds fight for the Preliminaries. During this time, leaders cannot change their Teams or Lanes, and Guilds will be matched automatically by the system. Each Group's final winner will enter the Eighth Finals. # In the Guild Tournament battle, tow Guilds fight in 3 Lanes. The Teams are sent out one after another in descending order based on their powers. A winning Team gets to continue fighting the next round. The Guild killing all the opponent's Teams in a lane wins that Lane. And the Guild winning 2 Lanes wins the battle. # Upon the end of the Preliminaries, all players that have participated will get Participation Rewards. The Guild Tournament also has a shop, Tournament Shop (very original), that you can redeem tournament points for soul stones of different heroes. You can also purchase purple and gold gear from this shop. its like the Guild Shop, 500 coins gets you 5 soul stones. Current Heroes included in the ' Guild Tournament Shop' are: Guild Shop In the Guild Shop, you can spend Guild Coins on Soul Stones and other gear. Guild Coins are obtained by completing Daily Raid Instances, rewarding the player with 240 Guild Coins. Players can also receive Guild Coins by aiding guild members in Ancient Temple, receiving 50 Guild Coins, up to 5 times a day. Hero purchases have a standard cost of 500 Coins for 5 Soul Stones. This means it takes 8000 Guild Coins to summon a 3-Star Hero. Not all heroes are available every day (Brute and Lunar Guardian share the same spot). Currently on Sale Category:Buildings